


The Truth (Sequel to Siblings Talks)

by vi0letghost



Series: Keeping Up With The Blackthorns [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi0letghost/pseuds/vi0letghost
Summary: Kit wonders why Ty have been ignoring him.





	The Truth (Sequel to Siblings Talks)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story would probably makes more sense if you read "Siblings Talk" first. I'm sorry for any grammar errors, wrote this at 3:40 AM. Hope u like it<3

**_Tiberius Nero Blackthorn._ **

What can I say about him? He's gorgeous. Like, even more gorgeous than Channing Tatum and Tom Cruise combined.Since the first time I laid my eyes on him, I always know that I wanted to spend my whole life with him.Ty was the only person in this world that could make my heart beats so fast. Ty was the only person that could make me smile like a crazy person. I love him, and I know I only know him for a few weeks but I love him. I love his headphones, his obsession with Sherlock (his eyes always brightens whenever he talks about Sherlock, it's the cutest thing ever), his curly hair, his smile, his beautiful brown eyes... Literally everything about him is just perfection.

People said that Jace is the handsomest Shadowhunter ever, but I don't think they have met Ty before.

People thinks Ty is weird, but for me, Ty is unique. And-- That's what I like about him.

Lately Ty have been avoiding me. I don't know why, but it hurts. Since I kissed Livvy on the roof, he's been ignoring me. I kinda wished it was because he's jealous, but.. It's probably because I kissed his sister, and.. Ty is just feeling protective. I tried talking to him about it but he always shrugged the topic and.. It's eating me alive. I wish I could just tell him that I liked him, not Livvy, but I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll scared him off, I'm scared it'll make him hate me, and-- decided that he didn't wanna be friends with me anymore. I would rather be his best friend than nothing, at least I would still mean something to him.

"Kit, are you okay?"Drusilla asked, "You have not touched your food-- Is there something wrong with the stew?"

"No. The stew is perfect"I said, faking a smile, "Uh-- I'm just-- Tired."

"Maybe you should rest for the day"Ty suggested.

"Me and Ty are going to watch The Conjuring together, do you wanna join us?"Drusilla asked.

I nodded. Maybe I could talk to Ty by then.

"Can't we just watch Coco or something? I don't like The Conjuring, it's scary"Tavvy protested.

"I vote for Coco"Livvy said. "I don't have training today, I can join, right?"

Drusilla nodded, "Of course."

"Ty, what do you think?"Tavvy asked, "Coco or Conjuring?"

"Coco"Ty replied.

"Traitor!"Drusilla grumbles. Ty gave her the cutest apologetic smile. 

"Kit?"Drusilla asked, "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"Uh-- I prefer Conjuring, but Coco is okay too"I said.

"Fine, we'll watch Coco."Drusilla said.

Tavvy cheered.

**

We went to Drusilla's room after breakfast to watch Coco. Rafael and Max, Magnus and Alec's son, and Cristina decided to join us. Rafael was very quiet, he stayed with Cristina and Tavvy the whole time, Cristina tries to explain the movie a couple of time in Spanish for him. Max, on the other hand, he was the loud one. He's obsessed with me and Ty. I'm sure he called me Uncle Jace once. I don't even think we look that alike, to be honest. Max loves it when I put him up in the air. He's cute. But not as cute as Ty, obviously.

"Do you guys want more popcorn?"Livvy asked. 

"Yeah, sure"I said.

"Rafael? Max? Popcorn?"

"Yes, pwease!"Max said, excitedly.

Livvy chuckled, ruffling up Max's hair. "Alright, I'll get the popcorns, can you pause it for a second?"

Drusilla nodded, pausing the movie and come with Livvy to the kitchen. Before Ty could put his headphones up, I decided to asked him a question. I don't know why I thought It'll be a great idea to ask why he's been ignoring me in front of the kids, but.. I can't help it. I'm very curious. "Are we okay, Ty?"I managed to ask.

"What do you mean?"He asked back.

"You've been ignoring me for the past three weeks, did I do something wrong?"

"No"He said, trying to put back his headphone, before I stopped him.

"I clearly did something wrong, tell me, so I can fix it."

"You kissed Livvy"He said. I was shocked. He was mad because I kissed Livvy? Is he jealous? Or-- Is he just being a protective brother? The world might never know.

"You're mad because I kissed Livvy?"

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me"He said again. _Oh._

"I'm sorry. I--"

"Are you-- Dating her now?"He asked, raising his eyebrows, "Just tell me, Kit"

"No. I--I don't like her in that way."I said. 

"He's telling the truth. We're not dating. I don't know why you had that ideas"Livvy chuckled.

"Most people who kiss date"Ty said.

"Not all people."I said. "So we're good?"

"We're good."Ty smiled. It's the brightest smile I've seen in days, he looks like he's really happy to hear that me and Livvy aren't actually dating. I wish-- I wish this could mean that he likes me, but-- I don't wanna get my hopes up.

"No more avoiding me, Sherlock."I said.

"No more kissing my sister, Watson"he replied.


End file.
